Face Off
"Face Off" is the thirteenth episode and finale of the fourth season of ''Breaking Bad''. Teaser After Gus turns from his car and leaves the parking garage, Walt rushes to disarm the bomb and remove it from the vehicle. He then enters the hospital and talks with Jesse, asking if he can think of any other place to catch Gus off guard. As they talk, two detectives approach Jesse and take him to interrogate him about the ricin hint. Summary The policemen interrogate Jesse and he asks to call his lawyer, Saul Goodman. At the same time, Walt breaks into Saul's office to try and find a way to contact him since he fled. Saul's secretary extorts him for $25,000 for the information. He returns to his house to get the money but, realizing that Gus may have staked the place out, parks down the street and sends his unwitting neighbor to check the house for him (he tells her that the family is on vacation and Walt, Jr. thinks he left the stove on). After she leaves, he sneaks in the backdoor into the crawl space to get the $25,000 and narrowly avoids two gunmen who enter shortly after he poops. Back at the police station, Saul enters the interrogation room and confers with Jesse. Jesse gives information to Saul to pass on to Walt -- that Gus visits Hector Salamanca at the Casa Tranquila nursing home. Walt ponders this information and decides to use Hector's hatred of Gus to his advantage. He meets with Hector. After Walt has left, Hector calls a nurse and spells out a message: "Need DEA". Later, Steven Gomez visits Hank, who is still under heavy DEA protection, and informs him that Hector has important cartel information and will only speak with Hank. At the DEA office, Hector spells out "S-U-C-K-M-Y" and "F-U-C-" before Hank calls it off and sends Hector back to the nursing home. Tyrus, who is keeping an eye on Hank, sees Hector being loaded into the van at the police headquarters and calls Gus. After Hector is returned to the nursing home, Tyrus enters and sweeps the place for bugs and cameras. The police inform Jesse that ricin was not found in Brock's blood and that he is free to go. On the sidewalk, Jesse is abducted by two men in a van. Tyrus calls Gus to report both of these things, and Gus leaves Los Pollos Hermanos for the nursing home. In Hector's nursing home room, Gus insults him for calling the DEA. Tyrus prepares a syringe and hands it to Gus. As Gus brings the needle closer to Hector's arm, Hector begins to look remorseful, then looks at Gus at last with an expression of pure wrath. He begins furiously ringing his bell and Gus notices it is rigged to a bomb. Gus stands up and yells as the bomb goes off. Debris is blown into the hallway of the nursing home. Gus walks out of the room and adjusts his tie. Nurses run up, shocked. Half of his face has been blown off by the bomb, leaving skull, jaw, and brain exposed. He falls to the floor, dead. In a parking lot, Walt listens to the radio. He hears a news broadcast about the explosion and smiles. Down in the Superlab, Jesse cooks meth under heavy guard. The guard receives a buzz for the elevator and handcuffs Jesse to a machine. As the guard unlocks the elevator door, he sees Walt holding the other thug at gunpoint. Jesse hears three gun shots and Walt walks around the corner, informing him that "Gus is dead" and "We have work to do." The two then open every chemical container in the lab, flooding the floor with a dangerous mix, then rig a Christmas light timer to a frayed wire and leave the lab. They wipe down the machinery for prints and pull the fire alarm as the chemicals ignite downstairs. Walt and Jesse meet on the roof of the hospital's parking garage. Jesse tells Walt that Brock is going to recover, and that it was not ricin, but Lily of the Valley that poisoned Brock - a flower with poisonous berries that children sometimes think to be edible. Walt reassures him that Gus needed to die nonetheless. Walt calls Skyler, who has learned about the nursing home explosion on TV and asks if he had anything to do with it. He tells her that he has won. Walt hangs up the phone and drives away. As he passes Gus' Volvo which is still parked in the hospital parking lot, he smiles. In Walt's backyard, a flower pot with a white flower growing inside is seen. The label reads Lily of the Valley, proving that Walt did indeed poison Brock after all. Credits Main Cast *Bryan Cranston as Walter White *Anna Gunn as Skyler White *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman *Giancarlo Esposito as Gus Fring *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. *Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader Supporting Cast *Ray Campbell as Tyrus Kitt *Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez *Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca Trivia *The old lady who plays The White's neighbor is Vince Gilligan's mother. **The episode was a few minutes too long, and the clip of Gilligan's mother was cut to shorten the time. It was only seen on the original premiere of the episode. *The episode's title refers to Gus' demise. *The scene where Walter drops his gun after killing the men in the lab mirrors the scene where Gus drops the boxcutter in Box cutter Featured Music *'"Here is Fritz's Polka Band"' by Fritz and His Polka Band *'"Monaco"' from APM Music Library *'"I Wonder"' from Crucial Music Library *'"Goodbye (instrumental)"' by Apparat *'"Fourth Floor: Women's Shoes"' from Firstcom Music Library *'"Freestyle"' by The Taalbi Brothers *'"Black"' by Danger Mouse and Daniele Luppi, feat. Norah Jones Category:Season 4 episodes